


When Matt Helps Clint Through a Tough Time

by Sydney_Song



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Song/pseuds/Sydney_Song
Summary: Clint does something Matt doesn't approve of, but will always help Clint through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Mentions of Self harm and Abuse!
> 
> Please do Enjoy.

Clint hasn’t had the best of lives.

He was abused from the age of two till both his parents died when he was eight. He was taken to an orphanage with his brother, Barney. Ran away at age ten, joined the circus. Was beaten there by his brother and his mentor. At age 15, Clint was beaten, stabbed, and shot by his brother and left for dead. When fully recovered from this, became an assassin for hire for three years. When he was 18 he joined the army, only to be dishonorably discharged a year later. Went back to being an assassin, only to be thrown in jail for a robbery. Found by Coulson and brought into SHEILD. Let’s not even get into how many times he almost lost his life after that. Back to the point, he hasn’t had the best of lives.

Matt didn’t know about all of this, so when he felt marks on Clint’s wrists, he knew there was something he didn’t know. Let’s just say Matt isn’t very good at subtlety.

“What’s wrong with you?” Matt asked abruptly, one night.

Clint looks over and asks,

“What did you say?” even though he heard. He’s stalling because he thinks he knows what this is about.

“What’s wrong with you?” Facing Clint and practically shouting at him.

“You would be surprised, there’s a lot wrong with this” as he gestures to his body.

“I’m serious, I want to know why you did that.” Matt says but immediately adds, “And don’t play dumb again, you heard what I said”

“I’m sorry, I needed them to go away. They won’t leave me alone, not since New York“.

Matt doesn’t need to ask anymore, he quickly scoots closer to Clint and pulls him in for a hug. They stay like this until Clint calms down, then tells Matt everything that has happened.

Clint doesn’t feel like he can trust many people, but Matt he knows he can for some reason. Maybe it''s because Matt has his own Demons. They just understand each other. 

Clint stops cutting for a while and Matt always knows when he does, because it’s Matt and no one knows Clint like Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU!! Please leave a suggestion!!
> 
> Dedicated to my soulmate. I am a cutter so when I do end up cutting, I always tell her even if it feels wrong. THANKS, B.


End file.
